In the drilling and completion industry, the formation of boreholes for the purpose of production or injection of fluid is common. The boreholes are used for exploration or extraction of natural resources such as hydrocarbons, oil, gas, water, and alternatively for CO2 sequestration.
The stimulation of unconventional resources through plug and perf operations generally follows a standardized set of operating procedures. A bottom hole assembly (“BHA”), which includes a frac plug, a wireline adapter kit (“WLAK”), a setting tool, perforating guns, and a casing collar locator (“CCL”), is pumped down to depth via wireline, the frac plug is set, and the BHA releases from the plug, perforating guns are fired, and the BHA is pulled out of hole (“POOH”), leaving the frac plug behind. After the BHA is pulled from the wellbore, a frac ball is dropped from surface and pumped to depth, until the frac ball seats on the frac plug and a pressure increase is seen. Following the frac ball seating, the frac job is performed and then this process is repeated for a number of zones.
Due to the extent that the unconventional resources market is time sensitive, it is desirable to limit the number of repetitive operations that include any down time while frac crews or wireline operators are on site. One such repetitive operation includes the dropping of frac balls from surface, however having the ball carried to depth with the frac plug presents risks if the perforating guns fail to fire. That is, with the frac ball on the frac plug and no perforations above the frac plug, the next BHA will not be able to be pumped downhole, and a coiled tubing unit must be brought to location to “push” the BHA downhole, thus requiring moving assets and down time for equipment and personnel already on site.
The art would be receptive to improved devices and method for occluding a frac plug after firing of perforating guns.